Romeo and Cinderella The Sequel
by misakomae96
Summary: Side story dari Romeo and Cinderella. Buat yg blom baca yang 'romeo and cinderella baca dulu biar ga bingung. Seperti yg kalian kira...Ini adalah sequelnya. sebagian ada Mikuo's POV sisanya Miku's POV. Please RnR


Romeo and Cinderella ~ the sequel~

* * *

_Osh! Hello semuanya! MisaKomae96 is here~~~_

_Ini dia sequel cerita "Romeo and Cinderella" karena ada temenku sama reviewer yang minta~ _

_Padahal ceritanya hancur gini… Masih ada yang minta juga ya?_

_Anyways! RnR please!_

* * *

_**Romeo and Cinderella ~ the sequel~**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Ah, disini Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo… Well, Mari kita review ke cerita sebelumnya…**_

Jadi, Kami, Miku dan Mikuo adalah anak-anak dari keluarga Hatusne. Kami adalah boneka milik keluarga Hatsune. Tersenyum dan tertawa dengan topeng palsu. Sempurna dalam melakukan semua segala hal. Tidak, kami tidak sempurna dalam melakukan segalanya, kami tidak dapat mengekspresikan diri dengan baik. Kami tidak diperbolehkan dan diberi kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami berdua pergi ke pesta yang orangtua kami 'tidak dapat hadiri karena sibuk dan banyak urusan'. Kami disana memberi senyuman palsu kepada orang-orang lain di pesta tersebut dengan sebutan 'putra putri keluarga 'Hatsune'. Aku dan Miku, secara tidak sengaja terpisah dan ketika pulang.. Aku melihat ekspresi yang sedikit beda di muka dan mata Miku.

. . .

Esok harinya, kami pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Teman-teman kami, yang benar-benar tidak peduli dengan status dan keluarga kami ada di sana. Teman baikku, Len Kagamine yang sama-sama mempunyai kembaran seperti Miku dengan aku. Di sekolah, kami merasa sedikit bebas dari rantai orangtua kami. Seusai pulang sekolah, aku mengajak Miku untuk pulang setelah mengembalikan buku dari perpustakaan. Miku yang duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di kelas yang sudah mulai sepi, melihat ku dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ada apa Mikuo? Ayo cepat jalan.." Miku menarik tanganku. Aku menatapnya sekilas dan mengangguk. Kemudian berjalan kembali.

Kami berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung sekolah yang luas namun sepi dan tanpa terasa kami sudah dapat melihat gerbang sekolah. Sekilas aku melihat warna-warna biru di depan gerbang sekolah dan ketika kami sudah lebih dekat , itu adalah sebuah mobil sport biru dengan laki-laki dengan rambut biru berkacamata hitam dan bersyal biru. Aku melihat ke arah Miku dan melihat matanya sekilas terbuka lebar. Laki-laki itu membuka kacamatanya dan, "Yo, Miku-chan!" sementara Miku membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kaito-kun?", akhirnya, Miku melihat kearahku dan memperkenalkan laki-laki biru itu, "Dia Kaito Shion."

. . .

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan Len dan yang lainnya sehingga aku menyuruh Miku untuk menunggu sebentar namun dia tolak dan mengatakan akan pulang sendiri. Aku mengatakan untuk segera meneleponku bila sudah sampai rumah atau jika terjadi apa-apa dan dia jawab dengan anggukan. Setelah hampir 2 jam, sekolah selesai pada jam 3 sehingga bisa dibilang sudah jam 5, akhirnya kami pulang juga. Aku berjalan sendiri ke rumah, melewati taman pasir, dan melihat sebuah mobil sport biru dengan plat yang sama dengan plat mobil Kaito Shion. Aku segera masuk ke taman pasir dan melihat Miku dengan Kaito Shion dengan posisi muka yang sangat berdekatan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepada saudaraku?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Menyatakan cinta?" jawab Kaito Shion dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Baka." Eh? Miku? Dia sangat jarang mengatakan hal seperti itu.. meski dengan suara kecil.. aku masih dapat mendengarkannya.

Kami diantarkan pulang kembali oleh Kaito Shion… Sesampainya di rumah… Kami tidak menyangka… bahwa orangtua kami telah kembali dari liburan mereka. Mama, yang melihat kami menghampiri kami.

"Miku, Mikuo, Tadaima. Siapa yang mengantarkan kalian pulang?"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Shion Kaito… Hatsune-san…" jawab Kaito Shion setelah melepaskan kacamatanya dan seklas aku dapat melihat hint kesedihan di matanya.

Mata mama yang tadi terlihat lembut berubah jadi tatapan penuh dendam.

"Shion? Miku! Mikuo! Jangan bergaul dengannya! Mulai besok, setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus langsung pulang ke rumah! Mengerti?"

"T-tapi mama…" aku shock.. Ini pertama kalinya Miku membantah kepadanya… Miku sudah berubah?

"MIKU! MASUK! Kau sudah berani melawanku ya sekarang? Masuk! Kau juga Mikuo!" mama menarik tanganku dan Miku. Kaito melihat ke arahku dan mengerakan mulutnya dan seperti menyebutkan nomor-nomor yang langsung ku hafal sebelum mama menutup pintu rumah dengan kencang.

Aku menatap Miku dan dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kami masuk ke kamar kami sendiri-sendiri yang bersebelahan. Nomor-nomor yang tadi Kaito sebutkan… 084xxxxxxxxx *biip*biip* ah sepertinya tersambung.

"Kaito Shion-san? Disini Mikuo…"

"Ah, Mikuo-san.. Aku mohon… Bantu aku. Aku mencintai Miku-san. Aku ingin melepaskannya dari penjara yang kalian sebut sebagai 'rumah'. Bisakah kau menyerahkan Miku kepadaku?" jawab suara yang sepertinya milik Kaito.,

" Miku? Bukankah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dia tentukan sendiri?" aku tidak menyangka aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Pfft. Ahahaha! Tentu saja, bukan? Arigatou Mikuo-san. Jadi, kau akan menolongku?"

"Tentu saja… "

"Jadi aku minta kau untuk melonggarkan keamanan di rumahmu… mengerti?"

"Baik~ Karena kau sedikit special sebab Miku memilihmu…"

"Apa yang kau bi-" aku matikan hp ku dan tersenyum… Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

. . .

Pada pagi hari aku melihat bahwa ada email masuk dari alamat yang tidak kukenal.

"Arigatou."

Aku melihat ke kamar Miku dan melihat surat yang ditunjukan kepadaku sementara papa dan mama melihat ke kertas bertuliskan "Romeo and Cinderella" di sana dan terlihat terkejut.

Aku merasa bibirku ujungnya terangkat.

Saa, Miku, now you're a free bird…

_**Itu dia review cerita sebelumnya dari Mikuo's POV, aku! Ahahaha! **_

. . .

_**Halo~ Ini Miku~ Jadi habis itu… Ceritanya~**_

_Wuush… _

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan angin berhembus. Ah… Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa tanpa beban. Aku bebas.. Aku tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

"Miku? Ada apa?" tanya Kaito yang sedang mengendarai mobil sportnya.

"He? Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Kaito~" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, sekarang kau sudah membuang nama keluarga, 'Hatsune'-mu? Aku yakin pasti akan ada orang yang disuruh untuk mencarimu… Apa kau mau mengubah penampilanmu?"

"A-apa? Aku merubah penampilanku? Aku sudah seperti ini sejak dulu!" tolakku mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa~ Mau di apakanpun Miku-chan tetap manis kok~" Kaito tersenyum licik sementara aku merasa mukaku memanas.

"KAITO-KUN! Berhenti menggodaku!"

"Ah, kita sudah sampai…" Kita berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartment bertingkat.

"Lantai paling atas apartment ini adalah milikku semua. Mari kita beristirahat." Ucap Kaito dengan santai.

"Hee~ Untuk tidur?" tanyaku spotan.

"Hehe~ tentu saja~ Emang kau kira kita mau ngapain Miku-chan?" dia.. tersenyum bagaikan iblis yang sedang memancing mangsanya keluar…

"Hmph! Ayo cepat! Aku sudah ngantuk!" protesku dan sementara Kaito tertawa.

. . .

Kami menaiki lift dan sampai ke lantai teratas apartment ini. Semua lantai apartment ini milik Kaito? Sungguh hebat… Keluarga Hatsune pun pasti agak kesusahan untuk membeli satu lantai apartment sebagus ini dengan view yang hebat juga…

"Miku, apa kau tau kenapa mama dan papamu tidak menyukaiku..?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

"? Tentu saja tidak… mereka tidak pernah mengatakan apapun…" jawabku jujur.

"Haah apa boleh buat… Jadi sebenarnya... Dulu keluarga Shion berhubungan baik dengan keluarga Hatsune… Sampai ketika putra dan putri dari keluarga Shion dan Hatsune bertunangan. Seseorang dari keluarga Shion tidak menerima dan menyuruh seorang pembunuh bayaran untuk membunuh putri dari keluarga Shion namun yang meninggal justru putra dari keluarga Hatsune yang sangat dicintai semua orang.. Sejak saat itu, keluarga Hatsune yang mengira bahwa keluarga Shion sengaja membunuh putra mereka, mulai membenci keluarga Shion hingga sekarang." Kaito menghela nafas panjang dan mengambil bantal dan futon.

"Hee? Itu tidak adil… Lagi pula itu bukan salah kalian sepenuhnya…" bisikku pelan.

"Well, sekarang yang tersisa di keluarga Shion yah tinggal aku saja…. Jadi, aku mempunyai seluruh asset keluarga Shion." Katanya sambil mengelarkan futon dilantai.

"Kenapa kau tidur di futon?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentu saja karena aku suka~ Miku-chan juga mari tidur di futon~" kata Kaito sambil menggelar futon lainnya.

"Hee?"

"Apa kau ingin tidur di kamar tidur sendirian?" tanyanya sambil menatapku dengan puppy eyes.

"Haah.. Baiklah kalau begitu…" kataku sambil masuk ke dalam futon.

Kaito yang tadi masih berdiri juga masuk ke dalam futon. Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pasangan yang baru menikah…

"Kalau begini… Serasa kita jadi suami istri ya, Miku~" kenapa dia bisa berpikir sama denganku? Dia berkata begitu sambil tersenyum melihat langit-langit kamar.

"bagaimana ya? Entahlah… Oyasumi.." kataku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dan menutup mata.

"Oyasumi Miku."

. . .

Kami bangun siang dan mandi.. Tentu saja bergiliran! Setelah kami sudah berpakaian rapih, Kaito langsung mengajak ku pergi.

. . .

"Kaito! Apa maksudmu mengajakku ke tempat ini?"

"Tentu saja untuk mengubah penampilanmu, Miku-chan~"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Nona.. mohon tenang… Mari ikut dengan saya.."

Ah, aku lupa.. Jadi.. Kaito membawaku ke tempat seperti salon… Orang-orang disana sangat menyilaukan… Aku melihat seorang petugasnya memotong rambut panjang seorang perempuan dengan muka dan raut wajah yang mengerikan…

"Miku… Semuanya akan baik-baik saja~ Kau mengerti?" Kaito berusaha meyakinkanku. Akupun akhirnya pasrah dan menyerahkan diriku.

. . .

Aku yang sudah di utak atik oleh hairdresser dan stylish akhirnya keluar dan menunjukkan diri ke Kaito. Rambutku yang biasanya di ikat pigtails, digerai dan agak bergelombang dan panjangnya tidak sepanjang rambutku yang biasanya… hanya sepinggang.. Bajuku menggunakan mini dress putih dan aku menggunakan high heels .

"Ka-kaito… Ini memalukan…"

"Tidak kok~ Kamu tetap kelihatan manis dan cantik seperti biasanya~" ucapnya sambil mecium keningku. Mukaku memerah dan mengalihkan pandanganku.

"hmph… Kaito baka… " bisik ku pelan.

"Aku bisa mendengarkanmu Miku…" senyumnya licik.

. . .

"Miku-chan… Kau itu masih dibawah umur jadi… kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu dulu.. setelah itu kita baru akan menikah… mengerti?" ucap Kaito sambil memakan ice cream Haagen dagz miliknya yang ke-10.

"Hee..? Jadi aku masih harus menunggu?"

"Tentu saja~ Ketika kamu mencapai 18 tahun, aku baru akan menikahimu…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Ah.. Baiklah.. Kaito-kun.. " kataku pasrah sambil menghela nafas..

. . .

_5 tahun kemudian_

Sekarang namaku sudah berubah menjadi Shion Miku. Kaito dan aku sudah mempunyai anak yang masih berumur 2 tahun. Namanya adalah Mika.. perpaduan antara 'Mi' dari 'Miku' dan 'Ka' dari 'Kaito'. Dia anak perempuan yang sangat manis. Dia juga anak yang sangat pintar. Sudah bisa menyebutkan 'mama' , 'papa', 'mika' , 'ojii' dan yang lainnya.

Belakangan ini aku menerima kabar bahwa Mikuo sudah memimpin di Hatsune Corporation dan dia juga pernah datang berkunjung ke rumah kami dan melihat keponakannya. Sepertinya Mika sangat suka pada Mikuo karena setiap Mikuo datang, dia selalu mengatakan "jii~oji~" betapa manisnya…

Rin dan yang lainnya juga datang berkunjung~ Kalau mereka datang rasanya sangat menyenangkan~ Setelah 5 tahun aku bersembunyi… Nampaknya pencarianku sudah dihentikan.. Begitulah kata Mikuo. Aku bekerja di rumah… Begini-begini aku sudah lulus kuliah juga lho… ufufufufu~

Kadang.. aku berpikir… Kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kaito… Mungkin aku sudah tidak mungkin dapat sebahagia ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya. Orang-orang yang special… Suatu saat, mungkin kau juga akan menemukannya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal bertemu dengan Kaito. Mungkin suatu saat.. Kejadian yang aneh dan agak tidak masuk akal lah yang akan membawamu menuju orang spesialmu?

_Saaa~ I'm Shion Miku, I met him 5 years ago in a party and even thought him a strange person, He released me from my bird cage, and right now.. I have no regrets of knowing and meeting him… He is my beloved ones after all…_

_**Miku: Story ends!**_

* * *

_Jadi...begitulah akhir ceritanya**~  
**_

_**~owari~  
**_

_**Miku: *plaak* Kenapa aku jadi tsundere gitu sih?  
**_

_**me: Abis... Aku ga teralu suka sama kamu sih..  
**_

_**Miku: oh... gitu ya? ufufufufu *asah kapak, gunting,pisau*  
**_

_**Me: *glek* yandere Miku! Run! Sore ja... Ja nee~  
**_


End file.
